


Quiet Celebrations

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quieter celebration leads them toward a new path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community at the 2014 hd-owlpost exchange and first posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/92835.html).

The night was quiet and the backdrop of Christmas lights were a soft, hazy glow as Harry walked into the cemetery. He was supposed to be at the Ministry for their Christmas party, but he hadn't wanted to be part of another event where there was too much politics, too much polite talk hiding darker motives, too many people who wanted a piece of him. Harry was hopeful that in time that would fade; that as the years went by and the war with Voldemort was something that happened a decade ago, that Harry was just a member of the public who, once upon a time had done something good but now was just ordinary, the parties would get easier. 

But now, the first Christmas after the war, well, it was easier to avoid larger parties.

Visiting someone else seemed like a better idea.

Since Harry wasn't technically a blood heir, he hadn't ever known where Sirius was buried. The Blacks kept the secret of their graves hidden away and it wasn't until Draco had let slip where his mother was being buried that Harry had found out. They passed each other now, Harry and Draco, at work and in the cemetery. They shared a cubical, being Auror partners, and sometimes they would come here together. Harry had started bringing something for Narcissa as well as Sirius. She had saved his life and he thought the least he could do was bring her flowers now and then.

Tonight he had brought two poinsettias, one for each of them. Draco, he knew, had brought wreaths.

"We're pathetic," Draco muttered into his scarf, wrinkling his nose.

Harry raised his eyebrow and unshrunk the plants. "Because we'd rather be here than drinking too much cheap champagne and talking politics with people who don't care for either of us?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You say that like politics is a bad thing."

Harry shrugged. "Just don't see much point when our politics have been screwed up since before Voldemort first came to power. I'm not saying it doesn't have its place, but it's still a huge mess. Besides, they'd rather see you in Azkaban and they want me to support them to gain...whatever position they're after."

"Suppose you're right," Draco sighed. "That's not what I meant though."

Harry began dusting away some of the snow in front of the two plots and cast a charm in the ground to encourage plants to grow. It wasn't much and it wouldn't last all winter, but it would last long enough for the plants to live until Christmas. "About us being pathetic?"

"We're decorating graves," Draco pointed out. "That's just...what does that say about us?"

"I thought you said it was pathetic?" Harry asked cheekily. He buried the plants and stood up. It did look festive and he thought he could see what Draco meant.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Don't do that. I hate when you do that."

Harry nudged Draco's side with his elbow. "Go on then. Explain yourself."

"Feck off," Draco growled, but it was more playful than hurtful. "I just meant...we could at least be at home, enjoying the night off, and decorating our own flats. Instead we're here, decorating graves."

Harry tucked his hands into his pockets. "It shows we care. I think they'd enjoy it."

Draco scoffed and burrowed his face further into his coat. Snow started covering them both as they silently said what they needed to. It was a nice night for visiting, Harry reflected, smiling. He could imagine Sirius as Padfoot, kicking up a fuss in the snow piles, begging Harry to play.

"Harry?"

Harry hummed, still half lost in thought.

"Could I...I...you've come with me, to see my mum. I wondered...could I come with you to see your parents?"

Harry blinked and turned to face Draco. The other man's face was half scared, half hopeful. Harry's first instinct was to say no, it was private, but Draco had a point and Harry realized that he wanted to introduce his parents to Draco. He'd talked about Draco a lot and he was sure that his parents were curious.

"I'd like that," Harry admitted quietly.

Draco smiled softly and took his hand out of his pocket just long enough to thread their arms together. "Thank you."

Harry blushed and looked at their linked arms. "You're welcome."

Looking down at their arms himself, Draco swallowed. "Is this okay? I just..."

Harry playfully tugged Draco's arm. "Yeah, it's okay. Come on. I have a bottle of wine at home and need some help putting up my decorations."

"And then you'll help me with mine?"

"Of course."


End file.
